Consumers receive bills for all types of goods and services. Consumer demand for detailed billing has resulted in bills including a section summarizing the charges and at least one other section, which provides a detailed break-down of specific charges. Due to deregulation, mergers, acquisitions and the like, a single service provider may now provide a number of services, all of which appear on the same bill. Additionally, a consumer may have a number of different accounts for the same or similar services, which appear on the same bill. For example, a wireless service provider's bill can include charge categories for interconnect voice, dispatch voice, data, third party services, equipment rentals or purchases, and government fees and taxes for a number of different wireless devices. Each of the charge categories can have one or more charge subcategories appearing on different portions of the bill. To a consumer, the names of the charge subcategories may not appear to be related to the corresponding charge categories. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a consumer to correlate charges for a charge subcategory with the corresponding charge category.